


Good Desk-Side Manner is Key

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Office Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Castiel Novak finds his secretary insufferable. And tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Desk-Side Manner is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Megstiel Family buddies on tumblr. I wanted to write Doctor!Cas and Secretary!Meg having sex on Cas's desk.

It was just about closing time at Dr. Novak’s office, and Castiel was beat. 

He’d dealt with Ben, his friend Dean’s son, and his broken arm, rowdy Rufus and his aching back, Sheriff Mill’s cold, and Crowley, once again, this time with an STD, and a few more of the strange and cranky residents of his town. He didn’t have any more appointments, so he sat at his desk, head in his hands, waiting for his secretary to come in and let him know she’d closed up for the day. He could just hear her heels clacking against tile as she moved through the waiting room.

He hated those heels.

Meg insisted on wearing inches-high heels, skirts that were almost too short, and blouses that were almost too tight. It drove him madder than he’d like, so he kept to his office most days. He couldn’t tell how that made her feel, but he was sure she wasn’t pleased with him. He could hear those heels clacking towards his door, and straightened, prepared for whatever attitude she would have for the day. 

He had to fight his jaw to keep it from dropping when she opened his door. Dean hadn’t mentioned that. Tight blouse, tight pencil skirt, and high as hell red heels. Her hair was tousled, and she wore red lipstick to match her heels. He was suddenly grateful he was sitting behind his desk. “Yes, Meg?”

He loved the sound of her voice. “Just wanted to let you know I’ve closed up shop for the day, Doc.”

“Yes, thank you... for letting me know. You’re free to leave.”

Her eyebrows drew together, and Cas stiffened as she walked into the room, instead of out. “You okay, Doctor? You look a bit... flushed.”

He shook his head, watching her walk closer to him. “I’m fine, Meg. Nothing wrong.”

Before he knew it, she was pressing a hand to his forehead. “Hm... you don’t feel warm...”

“I told you, I’m fine,” he affirmed. His eyes fluttered shut. Her hand was warm. He’d imagined fornicating with Meg before, not that he would admit it. And sometimes, it did start out with some light doctor roleplay. And her dressed like that. 

She hummed, running her fingers down the side of his face. He shivered, and he could hear her chuckle to herself. “Are you sure? You’re shaking...” She started to turn his chair, and he cursed himself for wearing loose slacks, not jeans, that day. “Oh? What’s this?”

He looked at her then, poised to apologize, but the look on her face quieted any words he had planned. She looked absolutely pleased with herself, looking between his face and his semi-obvious beginning of an erection. “I just... I...”

“Dr. Novak... do you like my outfit?”

“I... I do. Very much, Meg.”

She smiled wickedly. “I was hoping you’d say that.” And in seconds she closed the distance between them, bending to kiss him deeply, pulling him up from his seat by his tie. He found himself kissing her back, helping her smear her bright lipstick over his mouth. She was smiling against his lips, he could feel it, and his lips twitched a bit in response. Meg pulled back, running her tongue over her lips, and Castiel watched its movement. Her eyes glanced down again, and her hand slowly ran down his chest towards his belt. “Do you want me, Dr. Novak? I’ve been wanting you...”

“Meg, we are in my office. Perhaps-” She gave him a pointed look, that he felt all the way to his toes. “I mean... yes. I do.”

She smiled again, and rewarded him by rubbing him through his clothes. Cas arched into her touch, groaning softly. “Mmmmm, Doctor, is this just for me? I’m _honored_.” She purred almost every word, and it was enough to help Cas harden even more. “How about I...” She began to undo his belt, getting his pants undone. Before she could finish, Cas growled and turned the tides, lifting her and dropping her on his desk. 

She started to talk, to probably say something about how surprised she was at his forwardness or whatever, but he cut her off with his lips, kissing her with all he was worth. She melted into him, her hand finding his tie again and pulling him to stand between her legs. He buried his hand in her hair as he felt one of those damn heels press against the back of his leg. He pulled back, groaning again as she pulled at his lip with her teeth. “I want you, Meg. Right here. On my desk.”

“Do you?” Her smile was coy as she leaned back onto a hand, pulling him with her by his tie. “Then... I hope you don’t mind if I make a bit of a mess.” Before Cas could as what she meant, she sent half of the items on his neat desk flying to the floor. He sputtered, ready for a rant about the importance of keeping his office organized. But at the sight of her laying on the wood, hair a mess and lipstick everywhere and breasts heaving... he didn’t care so much anymore. She smiled, chewing her lip. “Did I ruffle your feathers, Doctor?”

Words weren’t enough for an answer, so he did the next best thing: he tore her blouse open. Her mouth formed a little “O” of surprise, and he leaned down to kiss it away. She struggled to get her hand between them, to undo his pants, while he worked the clasp on her bra undone (thank God for front-clasping bras). He’d like to watch those breasts bounce as he fucks her. He got it open just as she got his belt open, and he pulled back just to finish the job. She pulled her skirt up, and Cas wasn’t surprised to see she had no underwear on at all. She grinned as she worked the material back over her hips, resting her bare ass on the cool wood. He gazed at her, brushing a thumb over her lips before running his hand down her body, between her breasts and over her stomach. He cupped her, his fingers dipping in to see how wet she was. She arched up, throwing her head back, showing the length of her neck, and he knew he was tired of waiting. Kicking his pants away, he stepped between her legs and thrust into her in one motion, drawing a loud moan out of the both of them.

He didn’t wait for her to adjust. Cas rocked roughly into her, holding her hips hard enough to bruise. The woman scrambled for something to hold on to, grabbing the edge of the desk with one hand, and his white coat sleeve with the other. He continued to slam into her, his eyes darting between her breasts and her face, both too good to resist. He leaned down, catching a nipple in his mouth. Her hand flew from his arm to his hair. “Oh, Dr. Novak...” Her nails scraped over his scalp, and his hips stuttered just slightly. “You’re bedside manner is im _peccable_.” He sucked harder, drawing a sharp cry from her. He finally let himself grin, not sure if she could see it. 

He pulled back to look at her, feeling his muscles burn as he kept rutting into her. Her breasts were bouncing just the way he’d hoped. Meg’s eyes were locked on him, lids hooded and mouth open, releasing every little pant and moan and whimper. She slid her hand down from his hair, running her fingers over the stubble on his jaw to his chin, tipping his head up so she could see his face, screwed up in determination as he fucked his secretary on his desk. Her lips quirked up in a smile, gasping slightly as he hit a particularly good spot. “I’m... I’m so close Doc... please...”

He nodded against her fingers and reached between them rubbing his thumb hard against her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge. She arched painfully, shouting his name (“ _Castiel!_ ”), as she came around him. He quickly followed her, burying his face into her chest as his hips stilled. She pulled him to rest on her, carding her fingers through his hair as they both tried to catch their breath. She laughed softly, and Cas didn’t mind the sleepy smile that crossed his face. “Well, Cas, that was fun.”

“I have to agree,” he mumbled, nuzzling the hollow of her throat. “ _Mrs. Novak_.” He reached a hand into his coat pocket, pulling out two rings on a chain and placing it on the table by her side. “Why didn’t we do this before?”

His wife laughed, a real laugh this time. “Because you’re so uptight, smartass.” She kissed the top of his head and pushed him off, getting up on shaky elbows to clasp her bra. “Get dressed, we have a dinner date that I don’t want to miss.”

“I’m sorry for tearing your blouse. You should have worn something less...”

“Hot?” Meg offered, getting up off the desk to pull her skirt down.

“Yes,” Cas agreed, pulling his briefs and pants back on. “Less hot.”

“That’s all right,” she assured him, taking her ring off the chain and slipping it on before handing his to him to do the same. “I’ll just wear your coat till we get home.”

He put his ring on and shrugged off his coat, handing it to her. Once she’d buttoned it up, she leaned against him, kissing him deeply. “We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

Cas grinned slightly into the kiss, pulling her closer. “Yes, but next time in my chair. I don’t want to clean this up again”

“You got it, feathers.”


End file.
